the feeling of many words
by darthfogg
Summary: sonic had yelled at amy very badly and amy has had an almost tragic death now amy and luigi seem to be falling in love but how will a ceartain blue hedgehhog feel? and what will the others think of luigi and amy? special guest the peach creek kids rated m
1. Chapter 1 be careful of what you say

I don't own any of the franchises used in this story. Their respective owners do meaning that Nintendo owns any Mario related characters and sega owns any sonic related characters now just sit back and enjoy

Ages

Mario:20

Luigi : 16

Sonic:15

The rest are their normal ages

_**Chapter 1 a real friend can be the last Pearson you would expect**_

**(Amys pov) **

I was walking forward princess daisy gave me some clothes that matched hers 3 weeks before she died of cancer except that they were mainly red and pink with a red rose on a part of it so I wouldn't ruin it when I had to go home later I saw sonic talking to shadow and Mario and they were eating ice cream at least Mario and shadow were what's more interesting that this was the first time I saw Mario laughing with sonic which I found odd and then I noticed luigi was right behind them playing chess with tails and were also talking and both were laughing I smiled and decided maybe I should try to get sonic to be not my boyfriend or husband just my friend the kind that just want to hang out with you and share a few laughs I thought what we should do I decided to take him Mario,luigi,peach,tails, and shadow because I thought it will help sonic be less freaked out around me so I sneaked up behind him and I put my hands on his eyes and I could hear Mario trying to hold back his laughing

"_hey sonic guess whoooooooooooo?"_

"_let me guess Amy"_

"_that's the answer!" _ I said after I took my hands off his eyes after I did he looked at me and rolled his eyes and said

"_what do you want Amy?" _

"_Do you want to come with me to Twinkle Park later? we can go on all the rides together, and we can bring…" _

"_Amy, just SHUT UP!"_

I stopped and had a blank and hurt expression while shadow and Mario were looking at me and sonic with shocked expressions.

"_God, all you do is follow me around and around and ask me to go places!"_

"_Well I have the one place you can go to make me happy, do you know where that is?"_

"_Um, where," _I answered kinda frightened by his reaction.

"_AWAY!"_

"_What you are to me is a little bitch that can't accept the fact that I don't like her. And also I am sick and tired of you always asking me oh, do you wanna go here, oh do you wanna come to Twinkle Park with me, GOD, it drives me crazy."_

"_And here's some old news for you. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU! Got It? You can take that information there and shove it into your stupid pink head. Oh and please just get the hell out of MY life and LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

The words hit me like a bullet to my heart. I started to cry, not just like I would if I was sad, but to the point where I just couldn't stop. The blue hedgehog that I always wanted to love me, just insulted me to the point where I felt like killing myself. I looked at him for a second, and I saw what looked like regret in his eyes but on the inside I felt something something I never felt before hatred and rage all pointed at one Pearson sonic….

"_Look Amy I'm-" _

Those were the only words he had said before I hit him with my piko piko hammer but not a lightly hit it hurt him because I hit him almost as hard as I can but not enough to kill him no only enough to make some of his teeth fall out and for him to have a very bad nose bleed but also a black eye since that where I was aiming at

"_SHUT UP SONIC"_

"_amy i-"_

"_NO YOU LISTEN HERE! ALL I WAS DOING WAS TRYING TO BE NICER TO YOU SO YOU WOULDN'T THINK OF ME AS HOW YOU SAY "A SONIC OBSESSED FREAK!" I DECIDED TO GIVE UP ON YOU YOU OBVASILY DON'T CARE ABOUT ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP I WANTED TO TAKE YOU, ME, MARIO, SHADOW, PEACH, LUIGI, AND TAILS TO TWINKLE PARK AS FRIENDS AND IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO GET INTO A REALATIONSHIP I WOULD RESPECT THAT I WOULD MOVE ON AND SEE IF YOU WOULD OR NOT ASK ME ON A DATE BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK OF YOU NOW? LET ME TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THE THING THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY IS KILLING YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW BUT IF I DID THAT EGGMAN WOULD KILL ME AND THE OTHERS SO YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOU GOT YOUR WISH I WONT SPEAK TO YOU I WONT ASK FOR YOUR HELP ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO TO YOU I WON'T CARE ABOUT UNLESS IT INVOLVES TAILS AND THE OTHERS!"_

After I said that I hit him in the head with a hammer and angry like and sad tears fell from my eyes and I ran out to the back entrance not caring about sonic yelling for me I didn't want anything to do with him at this point for all I care sonic can get killed by eggman i didn't even dare turn back nothing would make me forgive sonic this time

_Luigi's Pov_

I looked at the hallway Amy ran right through and then I looked at sonic who was talking to Mario shadow had walked away from sonic after he gave sonic the finger I was still looking at the hallway

"_Hey luigi you ok?"_

I turned around then looked left and right then I saw tails on the floor picking up the pieces that fell from the chessboard after I freaked out after Amy hit sonic and ran throught the hallway I decided to take action and talk to amy but I thought I should bring tails with me because amy and I have only known each other for 3 months but during those three months I developed a big friendship with her as close as abrother and sister friendship

"_hey tails?"_

Tails looked up at me with a concerned expression and asked me while he was picking the pieces up

"_yes luigi?"_

"_were friends right?"_

Tails then looked at me with a confused expression and said

"_yes why something wrong?"_

"_yes something is-a wrong does amy hit sonic with her-a hammer often?"_

"_no luigi that's the first time she tried to kill him"_

"_well tails were about to find out why she did that I hope she doesn't do something real-a crazy"_

Before tails could ask I was already down the hallway and running at full speed with tails right behind me I couldn't tell tails in fear that tails would cry and I couldn't tell tails what I think could happen if I told him he would cry its bad enough he already lost his first love the thing me and him have in common and I don't want him to lose a loved one but the thing is I don't know what im feeling I feel like im "tied to a pole with a swarm of chain-chomps about to tear me to bits" as Mario would put it I found Amy's wooden house apartment I could feel fire in my lungs but I didn't care all I cared about was saving me friend Amy but the door would not budge so I did the only thing I could do I broke the door open but what I had saw made my heart stop an tears fall from my eyes because what I saw was a certain pink hedgehog with a knife in her chest I screamed on the top of my lungs so loud I bet it caused half the kingdom to hear i know tails did because he was close

"_**!**__"_

End chapter 1

Author notes:

Wow that's pretty intense to be honest I think that the part where Amy yells at sonic is the best and also why Amy and luigi? Well because I thought it be original I mean luigi maybe shy but has a kind Pearson and Amy well its because she would give up on sonic eventually and why is daisy dead? Because I really don't like here that much also I needed a reason luigi and daisy weren't dating so please read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2 giving what sonic deserves

Chapter 2 giving what sonic deserves

_**amys apartment (luigis pov)**_

I was holding Amy's hand I don't know why I was acting the way I was but I didn't care all I cared about was that she lived I was there all week I wouldn't stop crying until day 3 I cried myself out I couldn't sleep or eat all I cared about is that Amy gets well hell eddy and tails even tried cheering me up but all I did was say nothing all I want is for Amy to get better hell I even almost starved to death once if tails hadn't brought me food thank god that tails workshop had a medical care room or else

"_NO luigi don't think that amy's going to pull through no she HAS to pull through! I feel….empty without her I love you amy but do you love me?..."_

I don't know why or how but I felt butterflies in my stomach after I heard amy groaning she seemed to be waking up I was so excited yet so scared what if she saw my eyes were all puffy from crying but I decided I didn't care as long as my sweet rose was ok I didn't care but it would take a while before I could ask her on a date I could except that

"_lu-luigi?" _I heard amy reply weakly I know she was surprised but right now I was smiling at her and she raised an eyebrow at me

"_luigi were you crying?"_ at this my face blushed I tried to reply which was hard because I was talking to someone I love

"_yes I was I was really worried amy tell-a me what the fuck made you hit sonic and made you want to kill yourself? Please tell-a me" _at the end of the sentence I was on the verge of tears which surprised amy

"_luigi"_ amy had begun "_are you really sure you want to know?" _

I nodded my head as a way to say yes because I think I should know after all amy, me, tails, and shadow were all great friends

_**AMYS POV**___

I was really happy that luigi was here after all it's because of him I got over my sonic obsession I think its time I help him after all he lost his girlfriend a month ago so I think this is perfect __way to help him and return the favor at the same time while I was telling him what happened I saw the shock in his eyes which didn't surprise me after all I did hurt sonic for the first time for as long as I have known him

"_I can't believe he actually did that!" _I heard luigi talk with disgust few seconds later I heard him speaking gibberish then I noticed the look of anger in his voice and then he went outside I tried my best to follow him but I can barely keep up I ignored the pain in my stomach god I was so stupid! Why did I try to kill myself!

Finally I caught up to luigi he was walking toward sonic with Mario lecturing him about how sonic hurt my feelings and probely ruined marios image and make everyone think he was an idiot I decided to sit down near shadow and listen to the conversation between them and thanks to shadow I was able to hear better because he would listen to what they were saying and would whisper it into my ear because I feel to weak to even move

_**Luigi's POV**_

" _that blue fuck is so dead!" _I thought in my head I tried my best not to look angry no not yet I will catch that blue hedgehog off guard and punch him so much he will never look at me the same way again man I was so pissed off I was already half-way near sonic I better clean up my act now and look like what my face normally looks like__which was hard considering that I always had trouble making fake expressions I was finnaly before I knew right next to sonic and Mario and I was listening to their conversation

"_and also- oh hey-a luigi!"_ I didn't respond I just looked at sonic for a few seconds and looked at the ground then sonic came up to me and was about to give his hand so I could shake it "_perfect" ___I thought to myself then I held my hand out and send a huge bolt of electricity at sonic which made him go through the wall much to mario's dismay and then I went through the hole and looked around I saw he was on the floor groaning in pain and I decided to make him suffer for hurting amy I looked behind me and saw Mario and the others were looking at me and sonic and shock all except tails who only nodded his head signaling to torture him I looked around again to check where I am I saw I was In the boys locker room and I decided to use my hammer and surroundings to my advantage I picked sonic up by his head and I punched his head into the mirror which broke then i placed his head in the sink then I used my hammer to make his head go right through the sink which broke it in the procces then I grabed a piece of the broken mirrior and shoved it into sonic's mouth and hit him as hard as I can with a hammer sending him flying through 2 lockers and luckily he was covered in water meaning my brutal treatment wasn't done yet I grabbed sonic and punched him as hard as I can so many times until I heard a deafining sound the sound of my hand breaking and everyone except me sonic and tails gasped I let go of him but after I did that I used my thunder abilaties on him and because he was covered in water from the sink the electricity hurt as much as an electric chair I shocked him for a long time I was really enjoying him sream it continued for 2 staright minutes till I finally stop the electricity then I got right on top of him

"_**THAT WAS FOR HURTING**__** AMY ASSHOLE! **__**IF I EVER HEAR YOU YELLING AT AMY AGAIN I WILL PROCEED TO KILL-A YOU WITHOUT REMORSE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT AMY SAW IN YOU BECAUSE RIGHT NOW ALL I SAW IS A SELFISH **__**dirty, stuck-up, sadistic,**_ _**shit-eating, cocksucking, buttfucking, penis-smelling, crotch-grabbing, ball-licking, semen-drinking, dog-raping, Nazi-loving, child-touching, cow-humping, perverted, spineless, heartless, mindless, dickless, testicle-choking, urine-gargling, jerk-offing, horse face, sheep-fondling, toilet-kissing, self-centered, feces-puking, dildo-shoving, snot-spitting, crap-gathering, big nose, monkey-slapping, bastard-screwing, bee-shitting, fart-knocking, sack-busting, splooge-tasting, bear-blowing, head-swallowing, bitch-snatching, handjobbing, donkey-caressing, mucus-spewing, anal-plunging, ho-grabbing, uncircumcised, sewer sipping, whore mongering, piss-swimming, midget-munching, douche bag, ho-biting, carniverous mail order**_ _**prostitute...ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT ANY THINKS OR FEELS THE ONLY THING YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT IS BEING THE FASTEST THING ALIVE WELL GUESS WHAT YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE THE FASTEST THING ALIVE! WHY?**____**BECAUSE YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ANYONE HELL I BET EVERYONE IS EXPANDABLE TO YOU TO REACH YOU GOAL LET ME TELL YOU AS LONG THERE IS AIR GOING THROUGH MY LUNGS YOU WILL NEVER REACH YOUR GOAL BECAUSE YOU ARE SELFISH IN EVERYWAY IF I SEE-A YOU AT THE WINTER GAMES I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU SLOW ASSED MOTHERFUCKER! OH YEAH ONE MORE THING AS LONG AS THERE IS AIR RUNNING THROUGH MY LUNGS YOU WILL NEVER BECOME THE FASTEST THING ALIVE YOU MOTHER FUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH!**_

After I had said sonic attempted to punch me but I quickly dodge it and much to everyones surprise I copied one of sonics techniques I ran around him so fast that I made a mini tornado then I shot a electric ball at it and sonic got shocked on every single inch of his body after it ended I walk outside the coliseum all the way to me and marios house__I decided not to stay so I went outside to the one place that I go to when I'm confused sad or lonely which ironically was the same place I met daisy for the first time,where we would go for a picnic, and finally where she died at right in my arms how I wish she was here aw hell I didn't even get a chance to ask her out hell I bet she would say she would want right now for me to move on from her death I found the tree I always sat by when I come here I jumped onto the branch above me and made my back hit the tree and put both my hands on my chest and let my legs slid off the branch and then I saw why I loved this place so much I saw the breath taking view of the city and then I closed my eyes and let sleep take me at least I tried until I felt someone pull me down from the branch I was on the floor and I was a little bruised but not so much I looked up and saw none other than amy and I smiled

(normal view)

"_luigi"_

"_yes amy what-a is it?"_

"_why did you assault sonic?"_

"_it's because well…I believe that no one deserves what sonic said to you especially when you are only be nice"_

This had made amy blush a bit but not so much for luigi to notice why she blushed amy did not know luigi reached his hand out to her and was still smiling amy reached for it and she smiled to luigi she was the most beautiful thing on the planet they both looked up to see it was night and that they were making a face that face looked like princess daisy luigi could take a hint and figured that amy was the right Pearson for him

"luigi thank you for helping me I shouldn't have spent my time with sonic I should spend my time with someone more kind and m-"

"_More gentle ,patient ,selfless ,and more normal?"_

"_how …how did you know what I want?"_ amy stuttered

"_amy ….i need to confess something…" _at this amy blinked in surprise

"_what is it luigi?" _

"_amy…remember when you attempted suicide?"_

"_yes luigi I remember why?"_

"_amy I have never been so scared in my life I thought you had died what im trying to say is i..i"_

"_yes luigi?"_

At this luigi pressed his lips against amys and both the plumber and hedgehog this took amy by surprise first she didn't know what had possessed luigi to kiss her but amy didn't care and continued the kiss for a straight 4 minutes they both stopped to catch their breath and they both blushed except luigi was blushing a deep shade of red almost as red as knuckles they both stood there for what seemed like them an eternity in total silence until finally luigi put his head to amy's ear and silently whispered

_"Amy, I've learned when you attempted suicide that i felt that way about you. I've never stopped thinking about you from the day we met when you failed at snowboarding, I've never been happier then when I spend time with you ever since daisy's death. It used to upset me a little to always see you running after Sonic, Even more when I had to listen to you telling me and tails about it every single time he rejected you. But I always felt better when I realized he didn't have the slightest bit of interest in you, I was sure you would give up one day so I bid my time and continued to wait. I promised myself that I would tell you how I felt about you when you finally realized that But that day would never come i thought I tried to tell myself that it was best if you got together with sonic or shadow or even tails but it just never felt right, And every moment I spent without you just made me care about you more. until finally that day came when you hit sonic. That's why I was so upset when you were injured, i felt that god and daisy gave me a second chance at love only to see that you killed yourself like my heart had been broken, But there was nothing I could do about it..."_

"_I love you with all my heart amy rose you amy are my everything"_

Luigi felt a little relief that he was able to get all that of his chest, He felt better now that he had spoken his feelings to the one who mattered most. Rather then study her face for any kind of response, Luigi found himself looking down at the floor.

_"Luigi... I learned a lot of things about myself this month, And I learned a lot more about my feelings for the people closest to me. I gave up the chasing game with Sonic because there was still something missing, Something I never knew existed before. I thought everything would be perfect when I got together with Sonic but it wasn't, It was just the same as it always was. I thought I loved him... But it was a different kind of love."_

Luigi looked up and faced amy then amy continued

_"I knew I had made a terrible mistake when I started to spend time with you this month, I had been doing it for years before I realised. I was so obsessed with Sonic that I wasn't even sure how I felt about the others around me. But I spent a lot of time with you this week, And I've never enjoyed myself so much as when I'm with you. Everything that wasn't there with Sonic was there when I was with you, And I've never felt that good In all my life."_

_"I'm not in love with Sonic, And I never was. I always thought Sonic was the only one for me, But I fell in love with someone else."_

Luigi tried to say something but he couldn't manage it, All he could do was listen.

_"Nothing I've ever done with Sonic even compares to the feelings I've had when I've been with you this month, I'm angry at myself for not realising before. I know this month hasn't been very happy for any of us because of daisy's death, But I'm glad it all happened. If it didn't then I would probably still be chasing after Sonic right now..."_

Amy was starting to cry, She held Luigi hand tighter and continued.

"And I wouldn't... I wouldn't have realised how much I love you!"

With those words Amy grabbed Luigi as tight as she could and started to cry on his shoulder, Luigi hugged her back and let a few more tears loose. He was stunned by the huge amount of information he had just been given, But it was everything he could ever have wanted to hear from Amy. Amy pulled away just enough to look into Luigi eyes, They both leaned forward and they kissed for the very first time that day. A few moments went by before they broke the kiss, He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

"Amy... Thank you. That means everything to me, I love you."

Amy was still trying to keep herself from crying, She wasn't doing a very good job.

"I-I love you too."

But little did they realize that a ceatain twin tailed fox,a blue hedgehog,a black hedgehog, and a red plumber were watching in shock all except the red plumber of course

_**Author notes: hey don't back out now the story is far from **__**OVER!**_

Luigi: hey is this story going to end now?

Me: Hell NO look up at the author notes

Luigi: but can you give us a little hint?

Me: no you just have to wait till the next chapter!

Amy: at least I get to date a cute guy!

Me: oh boy a sega administration guy is here! !


End file.
